never give up-hollow side
by LiveToTell
Summary: ichi loses his powers after fighting Aizen. duh. Grimm discovers that fact, but doesn't kill him, instead he protects him. ichigo is slowly regaining his hollow powers only for shiro tell him something bad is going to happen to him now. what is the reason ichi's powers returning? and how will ichigo will survive in the hollow world, without his shinigami's powers. orwill he give
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: after the war**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

* * *

**Ichigo: not another story!**

**Grimmjow****: yay! Another story!**

**Me: lol! Ok everyone! This is my new story! I decided to call it…**

**Ichigo: never give up-hollow side!**

**Me: ****not fair!****I****wanted to say it****!**

**Ichigo: But I said that before you did * evil laugh * Now you know how it's like when someone interfering with your life!**

**Me: ****so you will stop complaining now?**

**Grimmjow: like hell he will!**

**Ichigo: ****hey! I can talk by myself!**

**Grimmjow: maybe but in that story you can't even defend yourself!**

**Me: stop it you guys. Go get a room for your fights.**

**Grimmjow: right away! … For our… fights… yeah…**

* * *

**-Grimmjow-**

* * *

I loved it.

No matter what you are told, there's nothing better than freedom.

The complete freedom to run on the white glowing-like sands, beneath the sky, which have stayed as constant night-like shade of almost black. The complete freedom to jump and scream all you want, but it's still nothing compared to fighting.

Or more like having the absolute freedom you need to fight.

I could fight all of those who passed me by, those who feared me or those who tried to run the other way when they sensed me.

I could fight whenever I wanted, where I wanted, with any Hollow I wanted. Let me tell you, there's really nothing better than that.

It's all thanks to one substitute Shinigami. The one I fought against in the past.

He was the one to beat me and leave me alive, if not for that Bastard I would still be serving under that full Aizen; by the way, the one who beat me was also the one who fought against Aizen, successfully beating him senseless. Unfortunately he was also the one who _lost_ his powers, and the one I _**really**_ wanted to fight against but _**couldn't**_.

I decided to visit him again today, not that he would know it was me who was visiting, he couldn't even see me! So as you can see, he just couldn't know. It was a result of the technique he used to defeat Aizen.

He lost all of his spiritual power, nothing was left of it, well, nothing but a preacher of spiritual power that felt like that of a hollow, his hollow, but it couldn't help him, not if he isn't a hollow himself, which he isn't, although there is one living inside of him.

If I recall correctly, after the fight for control he called his inner hollow Shiro, just to piss him off, because he's white and all, but he, Ichigo, is not one of us.

That much I know.

I opened the gate to the world of the living.

The Garganta opened from the air without a sound, looking like the jaws of a hungry beast, opening slowly, inviting its meal into its mouth.

I smiled and went into the black and powerful space.

I didn't have to concentrate a lot before the road appeared under my legs. All I had to do was think about where I wanted to go to in my head.

In my case it was to the house of a certain Soul Reaper with bright orange hair.

The young ex-shinigami had the same beautiful hair color today, just like he always did, he had the same chocolate brown shade to his eyes, that pinkish silky skin, and that familiar frown in his elegant face.

Sexy…

I looked at him and smiled, remembering the first time I met the orange haired shinigami after the war, it went something like that...

* * *

OOooOO

* * *

I just finished healing, and was ready to fight that Bastard, a being like me, to lose to someone like him, unforgivable. It's not like I could just let it go, I knew I had to go after him and beat him, that is, if he wasn't dead already.

I shook my head. I knew he was alive, I don't know how exactly, but I did, and he was at someplace I didn't know in the living world, probably his home. I yawned, knowing that when we'll fight again I will surly win against that strawberry.

I knew he was alive, though for some stupid reason I couldn't feel his spiritual power, not his and not Aizen's.

When I asked about the god-complex driven shinigami, I learnt he was defeated by the orangetee.

I looked for the one that finished the 'tea loser', my nick name for Aizen, (I smiled proudly) but couldn't track him down.

Instead I tracked his friends in hopes I'll find the said orangetee.

I found him.

But he was nothing like what I expected.

He was weak.

Weak even compared to normal humans, I was really disappointed, but I didn't have much time to think about these facts, because a hollow just appeared and went to attack the weak little orangetee.

I know that most of you thought that I would just look and laugh my ass of, I know I thought that way…

But…

Without thinking I rushed over and sliced clean the hollow and saved the other's sorry ass, not that he knew, he couldn't see me.

After the weakling was safe, I started thinking, why did I save him?

Why didn't let him die as a hollow's meal?

I came closer to the other trying to find any reason, it didn't matter how absurd that reason could be, even thought about 'fast healing after affects', but as I came closer to the other I sensed he still had a glimpse of power, it was so small that if you weren't strong like the six Espada and it felt like that of a hollow. You couldn't have felt that.

Ichigo was getting his powers back, him or his other half, it didn't really matter.

That moment I understood why I helped him! It had to be that! I did it because I didn't want anyone else killing the orangetee, no one weaker than me anyways, so I will wait for his powers to come back, then I'll fight him, defeat him, and kill him myself.

I smiled to myself as another hollow came into existence, and once again tried to harm my orangetee. My smile became bigger as I ripped his white-covered-with-black-strips mask off of his face, making him dust in two seconds.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

But now, I don't really know if fighting the other was really the reason why I helped him, and defiantly not the reason why I keep coming back…

After a few weeks he started to sense my presence, and after a day or two he even tried to talk to me, I tried talking back, but he was too weak to hear my voice, so instead I wrote him what I was saying. Since then we have been talking a lot. I don't even remember half the things we are talking about, well mostly he, writhing never were my thing…

He told my about himself, about losing his powers, to those I listened carefully, it was interesting, but after that he started telling me about him life, and even though we weren't fighting at the moment, I had a great deal of fun.

A few days ago he started hearing me. We were talking about hollows and why they ate human souls, a thing he never understood really, because they could live without it just fine.

He couldn't understand the hunger, and I wasn't going to explain it to him, if I did he would have known I was a hollow and won't talk with me again.

He may even tell his shinigami friends about me, and ask them to kill me for deceiving him for so long, a thing I wouldn't blame him for.

I didn't want either of those to happen.

Anyhow, he babbled something so stupid I couldn't help myself but correct him, what I told him went something like 'what the fuck are you talking about!' I was about to continue with my smart remark, yet he talked back to me before I could.

'I heard you!' he shouted at me excited 'I heard every word you said! Say something more!' he told me.

I sighed and then rolled my eyes 'you're a moron' I tried, his face turned red and he took his pillow and smashed it to my face.

That was our first conversation after the war, out loud anyhow.

I walked out of the dimension tunnel and flow over to the now familiar house. Just checking before coming in, I looked for the orange haired youth's father.

Fortunately, my Ichigo was alone at home, I smiled. I could sense him in his room. He was probably getting bored, since he normally had nothing to do but those horrible things called home-work.

Smiling, I knew I was going to help him put a stop to that misery.

I banged on the door, like he told me to do like two thousand times, and waited.

It didn't take him long (the horror of school can be really motivating)

He looked my way but didn't see me, as he could not see me yet, that, will take a few more weeks, and then I will have to stop visiting him.

It was a sad thought. It was also why I came to see him a lot more recently.

I got to my position next to him and smiled "hey berry head! How are you doing?" I asked with a teasing voice.

The little orangetee looked my way and smiled, but not before cruelly trying kicking my head, and boy, he was getting better at that, mostly because he could see me better.

"Hey Blue!" he said.

I told him that _it_ was _my_ name, though its really maddening now that I think about it. But really now, it's not like I could tell him my real name, now could I?

The orange angle took a real good look at me and his face got suddenly paler, I was getting worried, he took a step back and pointed at my hole.

"Blue… you are a hollow…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the other side**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: unfortunately I don't own bleach, or I wouldn't have been writing this fic'…**

* * *

**Ichigo: I can't believe you lied to me! Asshole!**

**Grimmjow****: I'm sorry ichi! You know it's all her fault!**

**Me: hey I only thought of the idea!**

**Ichigo: and write it **

**Me: ****but…**

**Ichigo: and made us fight**

**Me: ****but…!**

**Grimmjow: you have no say in it! **

**Ichigo: ****even if you are the writher**

**Grimmjow: you've crossed the line**

**Me: sorry**

**Grimmjow: if you are, make it out for me in this chapter :3**

* * *

**-Ichigo-**

* * *

"Hey berry head! How are you doing?" I heard blue asked with a teasing voice.

I looked his way and smiled at him, but not before cruelly trying kicking him on the head for calling me by that stupid nickname. I hated it. ho, and for some strange reason now when he called me it, my father, who is also a shinigami by the way, started calling me it.

Troublesome

"Hey Blue!" I said, as I looked at him.

My face got suddenly paler, my eyes grow bigger. I took a step back and pointed at a hole I could now see at the other's belly.

"Blue… you are a hollow…?" I asked.

My tone was really, a mix of horror and surprise.

I still couldn't see him very well, as my powers were still really, really awfully weak, but for the most part he looked like a human, so until now I had no idea.

"Ichi…" I heard blue voice, it was kind of off, like he was lost and didn't know what to do, well I too didn't know what to do, hell! He was a freaking hollow!

"No!" I said, my voice filled with hurt, he betrayed me and I didn't like it

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted, I was alone at the house, so no Yuzu or Karin coming to see if I've gone nuts. Well good!

His body jumped in surprise at my words, even if I didn't see his face or I could see him clearly, I could see that what I said hurt him.

I didn't care. He lied to me all this time! He deserved to feel a bit guilty about it.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry…" he said, his voice was like he was about to cry, did hollows cry? I didn't know, and for now, I didn't want to find out. I sighed still angry.

"Why did you lie to me, blue?" I asked him, he was stepping one step away from me, his body become visible for me for an instant, but I couldn't see a thing but his blue hair, his seriously _hot-beautiful_ blue hair.

"If I would have told you… what you think you would have done?" he asked me, hurt evident in his voice.

I thought about it while looking at the hole in his lower abdomen. What would I have done?

"Well… I guess I would ask my friends to purify your soul and send you to soul society…" I said still thinking, and then I sighed in a sad manner

"I don't think I would become your friend if I knew…"

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Shinigamies and hollows can't become friends" my voice was so sad it had my heart break in half.

"But ya aren't a shinigami, not anymore anyhow…" the azure like hair male said with a small voice, almost pleadingly, like he was begging me to see reason.

I didn't know what to think, I couldn't stop staring at the round small hole. If I only knew sooner I wouldn't fell in love with… Blue. With this… with my hollow.

I felt myself get redder then I wanted to show.

Yes! So sue me! Fell in love with a guy I could not even see! And now…!

Now... I found out what he really was..., what he... had hidden from… me.

He was a hollow.

For those who don't know, hollows are known for their lack of heart, devouring souls, killing, fighting, having a very low I.Q well, at least the weak ones. Which meant, blue was one of the Espada, one of Aizen's plan's leftovers.

The worst part was, not that I fell in love with a guy, which was weird enough for itself, and not that he was a damn spirit, and not the fact that he was a fucking hollow! The worst part was I loved him even now!

He was a fucking soul eating monster… and I still loved him!

"Ichigo…" he called my name "please forgive me… I didn't mean it to go that way… I … no matter what I'll say, I could never show you how sorry I am" he said.

For a moment I could see his teal eyes, and the next second they vanished again.

* * *

OOooOO

* * *

I could remember now the first time I've met him, it was something like a year ago, when I started feeling spirits around me. Some were stronger than the others and some was so weak I could barely feel them.

One day on my way home I felt the most irksome presence, its power was like that of a normal hollow, and it was targeting me.

I knew that, and I knew that none of my friends were close enough to save me.

I couldn't do a thing but run and pry Rukia or Renji would get here before it was too late.

I knew I couldn't last long before it will kill me.

That's when I felt a spirit pressure so strong it was at least a captain level or Arrancar, a moment later the pressure was gone and so was the hollow.

"Who's there?" I asked no one in particular, I could hear nothing and could see nothing, since the street was empty. As if I would call to something that was obviously spiritual in a street full of people, I'm not dumb!

Then I felt someone's hand brash my hair playfully. By the way he was doing that he was higher than me, by a head or so too.

"Who are you?" I asked my savior, knowing it wasn't Rukia or Renji, the spirit pressure was too strong for them, and it kind of felt familiar but I didn't know from where. He (as his hand was bigger than mine so he was surely a he) took my hand and pulled me towards my home.

When we were safe in the warmth embrace of my house, I pull him to my room. I took a scratch book that belong to Rukia and a pen and placed them in the man's hand, the hand that for some reason was still placed in mine.

"Now tell me who you are" I said to him. The floating book and pen moved and then I saw a single word 'Blue' painted on the white first page.

"Was it you who defeated the hollow?" I asked.

'Yes'

"Why and how, that power level was really strong" I said waiting, the pen moved again.

'I'm very strong so it's no surprise, and for your first question, I don't have a clue'

Ever since then, Blue came over to visit and he and I become good friends. I don't know when it happened but I fell for him, not I'll ever tell him that.

"Ok I get your point, but you should have told me sooner!" I said as he looked away from me.

"I couldn't" he said.

"Why?!"

My voice was high and a lot like my Hollow's, something I still wasn't used to. He sighed.

"I didn't want to risk it, not until you'll regain your full powers, or at list be able to see me…" he said, his voice now persistent.

"Why?" I asked, he looked at me, I could feel his gaze fall on me, all of me.

"Because if I did, I would have lost you, forever, and I wouldn't be able to handle that…"as if I could take that for an answer, and what did it mean anyways, was he kidding me?

He looked at me with what I knew now, that was sky blue pair of eyes "Ichigo I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: holy shit**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: if I did own bleach there would be a lot of grimmichi, but I don't so, no…**

* * *

**Ichigo: I can't stop reading 'After Life Hollow'…**

**Grimmjow****: why?**

**Me: is it because I wrote it?**

**Ichigo: obviously not!**

**Me: *****having an arrow shoot in my chest* hurt!**

**Ichigo: sorry but that's not the reason!**

**Me: so what's the reason?**

**Grimmjow: me ****obviously****!**

**Ichigo: *****don't make eye contact***

**Grimmjow: I knew it!**

**Me: not fair… **

**Grimmjow: lol, I think that's very fair, writer-chan**

* * *

**-Grimmjow-**

* * *

"Because if I did, I would have lost you, forever, and I wouldn't be able to handle that…" I said, I thought it would be enough, but as I could see, the orange haired teen was going to protest, I couldn't have it, I had to make sure he would know the truth

"Ichi, I love you" I said before I could stop myself.

A moment after I said it I wanted to kill myself. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

For god's sake! I'm the sixth Espada, one of the most powerful hollows in existence!

There are only six more that are **possibly** stronger than me, not that I let it stay that way, mind you.

I was too strong for saying things like that! I feel like I just confessed to the boy I love, like a small-little-and-in-love pathetic school girl!

It's so humiliating! Someone shoot me now.

Ichigo blushed, and the shad on his face almost matched his hair. He looked at me with his confused/hopeful eyes.

Chocolate brown delicious eyes

He took a small step towards me, looking at me though trying not to. He was holding his hands close to his chest, looking like a lot puppy.

"really?" he asked, his voice sounded hopeful, I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me nodding.

"Blue?" his voice was a little stressed, probably cause I didn't answer out loud. I sighed, remembering he didn't knew who I really was, for him I was Blue, the hor-human-now-hollow that saved him.

He didn't fall in love with Grimmjow, his sworn enemy.

"I mean it, ichi, I never meant anything more then I meant that" I said seriously.

It was the truth, I could only hope he'll remember that when he'll discover who I really am.

He smiled at me, it made his face glow in such a light that I couldn't help but smile myself, not that fake smile that I wear before a cool and exciting fight, no, a real smile.

I really like his smile. When I look at him like that I can for even a little moment forget the fact that I'm a hollow and he's a human, I can completely ignore the fact that our relationship isn't possible, that I could never be with him.

That was the most perfect moment I had in my entire life, ho god, I feel like such a virgin, and believe me I'm not.

But like any other perfect moment, someone just had to ruin it.

"Ichigo?" a raven haired midget with blue-black eyes called out from the other side of the now closed door.

I closed it the moment I felt her coming closer to us, one of my brightest ideas, or not…

"Ichigo? You're there, aren't you? Open the damn door! There's a hollow in your house!" she called.

Shit

I forgot! After all that drama I didn't cancel my spiritual power, I was too confused to do that at the moment since ichi found out I was hollow, and so, right now, I was in some seriously deep shit.

Fuck

"Yes Rukia, I'm here" Ichigo answered, looking at my way and whispering 'go and hide! Now!' not that I needed him to tell me.

You see I didn't have any problems defeating Ichigo's friends; they were weak compared to me. The thing was, well, they will tell ichi who I am, and believe me, it's not something I was so fond of.

I whispered back to him 'I'll see you later' and run to his room.

* * *

**~ Ichigo ~**

* * *

I was in heaven.

Literally

I could almost see the small chibi angels that floated around us, small bells rang and the only thing that could make it all better would have been if I could have seen how Blue looked.

I'm sure he looked heavenly sexy

Then there was the loud shout.

"Ichigo, You're there, aren't you? Open the damn door! There's a hollow in your house!" I rolled my eyes at my once close friend.

Of course there was a hollow in my house, and he was just confessing to me too, why she had to ruin a perfectly good moment. I almost whined out loud.

I sighed and looked in Blue's direction.

"Yes Rukia, I'm here" I told her so she won't burst into my home, a thing she would surely do if no one stopped her. I waited until Blue looked at me and not at the annoying shinigami at the other side of the door.

"Go and hide! Now!" I said whispering, if Rukia would find him, both of us will be in lots of troubles. He would probably end up dead, or at least injured badly, and I would get a big 'midget-ed' headache.

'I'll see you later'he whispered me back and run to my room, or at least I think that's what he did, it's kind of hard to tell without being able to see him clearly, so I'm not too sure.

I took a big breath and opened the door.

She stood there, panting, breathless, and gasping. She obviously had run all the way until she got here. I smiled at her, she looked very pale, and before I knew it she shoved me out of her way, I didn't like that, even if I could barely see ghosts, and she knew that, it was really rude to do that to the one who practically owned the house.

She walked inside with her phone in her hand.

"It's here" she said with a serious voice, I rolled my eyes again, not that she cared enough to look, she was to into her hunting, the only thing she might notice would be a charging hollow, that is if he would be shouting at her 'stupid midget' while kicking her in the face, other than that, I'm not so sure…

"It's a strong one… I might need Ren's help…" I sighed, it took a few seconds and Blue was gone, probably to Hueco Mundo, but I didn't really knew or cared for that mattered, after all even in my 'prim' I wasn't so good with that spirit power staff.

"Shit! It's gone!" she cursed, and then looked at me, like she only saw me now, well, that might be true, I didn't know.

I frowned and wanted to tell her to get her big butt and get the hell out of my house if she will continue acting in such a way.

I didn't, I just looked at her and smiled "is there a problem?"

* * *

**~Grimmjow~**

* * *

There are two types of Garganta, one that leads in and out of Hueco Mundo, and the other can take you from one place in the dimension you're in, to another.

I just used the lesser.

I walked away from the orangetee's house, while canceling my spirit power.

Of course that didn't help, because a moment later I found myself, face to face, with none other than Ichigo's other friend,Abarai Renji.

A bit red headed idiot, even if a strong (for shinigamies) idiot, who's hair was tied tightly at the top of his head in a painful looking manor. His body was covered with tattoos, ugly ones too.

He looked like some kind of homeless weirdo, trying to fight those better than him.

I smirked

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" said Renji with his wanting-to-fight voice, than chuckled; it wasn't every day that he could fight someone like me, and he knew he would enjoy it.

That very moment I decided I didn't feel like fighting. He was too weak, an~d it will totally annoy him (:3)

I sighed, even though I would really like to fight him, I could always find some other time. I shook my head and looked at the red head again.

He looked so happy, so joyous, and soon disappointed.

I raised one hand "even though I wouldn't mind fighting you," his smile grew bigger "right now I don't have time to play, maybe later… bye, bye" I churched a Cero at the tattooed red head and lunched it.

While the dimwit was busy getting his ass kicked I laughed, opened a Garganta and took off to Hueco Mundo.

I'll come back later; after all I still had to talk with my berry-head.

* * *

**~Ichigo~**

* * *

I looked at Rukia, she sighed and gone further into my house while saying that 'Ren', her newly named boyfriend, will be coming soon.

I rolled my eyes; I think she thought the house was her's.

"So what was a hollow doing in your house?" she asked me, I walked past her and took two cola cans and handed one to her.

She took it and kept looking at me, her eyes were cold, waiting, and it made me feel really uncomfortable. I knew she won't stop until she'll get an answer for her question.

"Well if you haven't noticed a lot of hollows started hunting me lately, I don't know why though." She looked at me, not truly believing, though, I don't really blame her.

Even if you were dumb (and she wasn't) it would be obvious that at least something was going on here.

"Urahara-san didn't know either", I said shrugging while opening my can "an~d, for all I know you never found not even **one** hollow, this" I pointed at her phone "could be broken, that's all I know"

She looked at me and took a zip from the Coca-Cola can.

"I know that's not all" she said wanting me to continue, it was hard talking to her without looking at her, since like Blue, I couldn't really see her too well. I had no idea what she was thinking, I could only hear her voice.

I sighed. Might as well get it over with

"You see…" a loud scream stopped me before I told her anything, and then Rukia's phone started beeping, that thing said a hollow was nearby.

She sighed in annoyance "sorry" she said and run outside of my house with her cola in her hand.

For once I was worried, what if that was Blue? I had to make sure I had to save him if it was necessary.

Even if he was strong I didn't know if he could match both Rukia and Renji.

I didn't want him to go away from me.

I followed Rukia, not that she noticed, and felt a small spirit power, it wasn't Grimmjow, and I sighed in relief.

That is, until something came out of nowhere and snatched me.

It was a hollow, obviously, and for some reason it targeted me, again.

It was interesting how all the shit in this world keep coming to me like unwanted mosquito, but I had something better to do now instead of thinking about that interesting fact, I was too busy shouting.

"Let me go for fucker's sake!" I screamed. If I died, at least I'll die making the most awful headache I could to this hollow.

I tried kicking and punching but it didn't seem to care, it only smiled and its black ugly mask started to glow.

"Stupid fucking hollow! Let me go!" I said right into its ear, if he heard me, it didn't show any sign of it…

Maybe with my shouting I made it deaf.

Anyways it didn't listen to me, and before Rukia could do something it opened a Garganta, taking me in with it.

* * *

**~brake~**

* * *

I opened my eyes and unluckily for me, saw I was in Hueco Mundo, for some strange freakish reason I could actually _**see**_ the hollow that grabbed me and brought me here.

It was so ugly, I could swear that it was a mass of mangled bodies that a bunch of hollows urinated on, and tried to rape later…

_Not_ a pretty sight.

It looked at me and I swear it drooled, I laughed nervously, which become more of a disturbed and creep-ed kind of laugh when he licked my cheek.

He smelled like garbage.

No.

That would be an insulting insult to all the garbage existing in the world. I could hardly breathe, and I had smelled repulsive things in my life, especially my father, but that's another story.

"Mate…" it said.

That moment I felt like I wanted to puke, which I would have done if someone wouldn't have killed the disgusting hollow.

I sighed in relief, but that was before I saw my rescuer.

Like really saw him.

"Are you ok?" he asked then we both stared at each other. None could move.

"Grimmjow?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: what eyes can see**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, yet…**

* * *

**Ichigo: you saved me?**

**Grimmjow****: yeah, why?**

**Me: don't be like that ichi… grimm likes ya!**

**Ichigo: but he didn't have any reason to help me, I didn't know he was Blue!**

**Me: ****so what?**

**Ichigo: so he wouldn't get anything in return! **

**Me: and you want to give him something in return?**

**Grimmjow: pretty please with sugar on top? **

**Ichigo: ****b-b-but…**

**Grimmjow: you know what I want ^_^**

**Me: I think everyone knows… T_T**

**Grimmjow: but I'll get it… right? …Guys?**

* * *

**~Ichigo~**

* * *

That moment I felt like I wanted to puke, which I would have done if someone wouldn't have killed the disgusting hollow.

I sighed in relief, but that was before I saw my rescuer. Like really saw him.

"Are you ok?" he asked then we both stared at each other.

None could move.

"Grimmjow?" I asked.

My voice was still shaking from what just happened before. He looked at me, a surprised expression on that usually cruel face.

His sword, Pantara was held in his hand, and in the moonlight he looked really wild.

I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, and didn't know what to do… will he want to fight, try to kill me, I wouldn't be able to do anything with how things are now.

I'm just a human, even if some of my hollow powers are returning, but right now I'm really screwed.

I frowned, he was the enemy, I had to find a way to defeat him. I couldn't let him just kill me like that, I was getting some of my powers back, I could defend my friends and family again. I will not let him take that away from me.

"Ichigo… what are doing here?" he asked, for some reason he didn't look like he wanted to fight me, he looked terrified even, like he had just seen a ghost.

I didn't get it, if someone would have beaten me like that I would have tried to fight him back until I won, especially now if he was powerless…

I shook my head and tried to see if maybe he too was weak, it could be the reason for him not to attack me…

His spiritual power was enormous, yet somehow similar, from where I didn't know, but it was like I met him, not like during the war but after, but that can't be true, it just can't.

He came closer to me, his face only inches away from mine, he looked at me over, making me blush, though I didn't know why I was exactly blushing.

He then started to check if I was injured anywhere.

I'm really confused right now. Why would he check if him okay, if I'm not injured. He was the enemy for god's sake!

I wasn't injured, not really, maybe a little screech on the arm, nothing really.

His face fell to a frown and he sighed.

"I'll take you to Szayel he would know how to fix you" he said as he picked me up. He was really fast.

Too fast for me to even protest

He started running towards god knows where. I wanted to shout at him to put me down, I wanted to hit him to make him go back to how he used to be, it was weird how he acted before. But I guess I used to much energy to see in Hueco Mondo so it wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**~Grimmjow~**

* * *

Ichigo fell asleep just a moment ago.

He surprised me when he said my name…

From now on I wouldn't be able to be Blue for him anymore. Too bad. Especially now, I just confessed my, well, feelings.

I liked being Blue, and it was nice while it lasted.

But it can't continue like that anymore, not now when he can see.

I took Ichigo to Szayel's lab, the only place you could find him now days; he won't leave the damn place.

If someone gets injured badly he have to come to the lab so the other would heal him, not that the great strong me needed it.

I let a cocky smile on my lips.

The Espada stopped fighting each other after Aizen was defeated and so instead we decided to rule together over Hueco Mondo.

There isn't a hollow stronger than me other than them; all the other hollows are unnaturally weak.

Shaking my head to get back to reality, I looked at 'Las Notches' the place looked really empty, but it wasn't, there were a lot of hollows that worked for us, making sure the weaker hollows knew their place.

I ran past the gates and through the mazes of the big castle.

Szayel was alone at the moment working on his stupid science project, I smiled evilly. Now I knew how to make sure the pink creep could help ichi right away. I'll just make sure pinky knows that his precious project will get damaged if he'll do nothing.

Szayel had a shoulder-length pink hair and a pair of two amber-orange eyes, and a cocky grin that never left his face. The remains of his Hollow mask took the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance, he was such a know-it-all at the beginning, still is, we couldn't find a cure for that illness yet, and he never tried.

His clothes differ from the original Espada uniform. Instead of the normal jacket, Szayel wore a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle.

He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away.

He also wears white gloves, damn doctor-complex-hollow.

Unfortunately his face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform, wish they were hidden too.

I sighed and took Ichigo to Szayel 'treatment' bed. It looked like any other white bed to me.

"Could you check him up?" I asked hopefully, he looked at me annoyed, but that was before he saw who it that I was referring to…

He looked at the orange head teen and a creepy smile crept into his face.

"No problems! I will look after him too if you won't mind me so" he said not looking at me, and started coming closer to _my_ orangetee.

I growled.

The pinktee looked at me with a weird look and then he started laughing.

"_You_ and _**him**_! Are you crazy Grimmjow?" he said while laughing, and for some reason I wanted to straggle him, would do it too if I didn't need him to cure ichi.

"I can't believe it! Rich just rich! Wait until I tell everyone!" I put my hand on his mouth, and finally there was this wonderful silence in the room.

"Say another word and I swear yar life will be so miserable ya'll commit suicide" my voice wasn't far from a whisper, it sounded more like a hiss, or something in between.

He looked like he was going to protest "an~d, I'll make sure all those" I pointed at his science things "will be nothing more than flying dust in the sands of Hondo Mondo. So, what da ya say pinky?"

I released the hold on his mouth.

"Ok, ok I get it Grimm-kitty!" he said, using my nickname, the only thing I didn't want to hear right now. Obviously I was going to charge a cero on the unsuspecting pinketee, who didn't know what I was thinking, but then I heard ichi beginning to wake up.

He looked around himself, studying the room, looking at me then at Szayel, and his face become a shade paler.

I didn't like that reaction, but understood, it wasn't hard to guess what was going inside of his head, probably something along the lines of

'Where the fuck am I? Why am I here? Is it Las Noches? Fuck! I'm so fucked! They're going to kill me!'

I knew him long enough to know that was what he was thinking.

"We aren't going to hurt you…" I said, worrying he'll recognize my voice. He looked at me, and for a sec I was afraid he did, and then he shook his head and looked me in the eyes, like really looked.

My whole body shivered, he looked so damn hot I knew I had to make sure he will fall for Grimmjow now, not Blue, and it did not matter he didn't know Blue was me…

"Why am I here?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Two words, mating season," he looked at me confused, frowning, but confused, how typical of him, I suppressed a smile, and took a deep breath and began to explain to him.  
"It turns out that for some reason your power, or that of your hollow's… it doesn't matter how you prefer to look at it, did not disappear completely. It almost did, but in the end not." I took a big breath

"Over time it started to grew, I do not know why or how, but I know that it did without eating souls and that it wasn't here at our world. Those normally are the only thing that can make a hollow's power grow. But, he grew stronger" I took another deep breath

"Now, the power of your hollow was strong enough to start and change your body, making it closer to that of a hollow, but the sad part berry-kun, is that you are a beta" I looked at to see he was following, and saw he didn't know what a beta was.

"Meaning, you attract other hollows, Alphas. you see, hollows don't have males and females, it doesn't work that way, because basically sometimes females gets so strong they're stronger than the males, and with hollows, it's the power that you want to give your young's." I sighed, he looked at me with a look that said, 'what does it have anything to do with me', I returned him a look that said 'everything'

"So, hollows are sorted into two deferent categories. The Alphas, dominants, are the ones to get the betas, submissive, pregnant." I looked at Ichigo and noted he looked really pale now.

"Alphas can be males and females, just like betas can. And ichi, you, are a beta. That hollow, the one I killed, wanted to **mate** with you at the mating season" I smiled a sad smile, like I let anyone to come close to my Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the true blue is...!**

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did I wouldn't be here, now would I…?**

* * *

**Ichigo: today chapter took a lot of time because I took the wonderful writer so much time to come with the idea!**

**Grimmjow****: well I'm sure you'll it anyways!**

**Me: don't tell them! Let them read! I didn't work on it so much so you could spoil them!**

**Ichigo: please! Just a tiny-winy clue?**

**Me: ****no**

**Ichigo: half a clue?**

**Me: no**

**Grimmjow: not fair!**

**Ichigo: ****I totally agree with you**

**Grimmjow: wow! First time for everything…**

**Me: ho, shut up… or I'll make sure that your worst nightmare will come true!**

**Grimmjow: noooooo! I want my ichi-sex! I won't let you take it away from me!**

* * *

**~Ichigo~**

* * *

"Now the power of your hollow is strong enough to attract other hollows, those who want to mate with it at the mating season" Grimmjow said and then smiled a sad smile.

I didn't understand why he looked so sad, there was something in me that didn't want him to be sad, not that I knew why, I shook my head, returning to the present, also known as: 'ME HERE IN HONDO MONDO!'

I AM NOT STAYING HERE!

Especially Not if some stupid hollows will try to mate with me, Scratch that, I will not stay here even if I'll have a reason to stay here.

"Take me back" I said, looking at Grimmjow as if I could do anything to effect his choice, which I clearly knew I couldn't.

He looked at me with soft teal eyes, as if he was going to say ok, but then that son-of-a-beach, Szayel, whispered something in his ear.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "what?" I said with a worried look of my own.

"Szayel just told me something very disturbing…" he said while looking at me, we were so close, I could feel his breath on my skin, hear his heart-bits, a heart he shouldn't have but still did.

I could feel the warmth that came from him when his fingers touched mine; it was at that moment that I remembered he was holding me in his arms. I blushed. Now don't get me wrong, I am fateful to Blue, but for my defense ANYONE even the straightest of the boys would have blushed that moment.

"Who do ya think that ya're holding, ya asshole!" I yelled without a second thought. If I didn't know better, I would say it was Shiro that was screaming that. Too bad Shiro isn't here.

I started struggling, I kicked Grimmjow, punched and pushed, wanting him to let me go, that was until I heard a familiar voice coming from god-know-where.

*Who's not here?*

It was Shiro! Sweet-wonderful-annoying Shiro! I really missed his voice after so mach time of not hearing his complains and annoying comments.

"Shiro?! Is that really you?! Where are you?!" I called desperately, and then his voice chuckled.

*Just where I had always have been* he said in a a half serious half cocky voice *in your head*

For a moment I really wanted to hug him, but that was before I realized why he had laughed before, I just made a freak out of myself in front of Grimmjow and Szayel. They can't hear Shiro.

Well damn, I just got myself a one way ticket to mental land! weehe!

"Ichigo…? Are you feeling all right?" Grimmjow asked me in a worried tone, I nodded and blushed. Again.

"Just heard Shiro's voice, his back for some reason" I tried to explain it the best I could, they both stared at me, as if I lost my mind, then I remembered they didn't know who Shiro was… me naming my inner hollow was a thing I didn't even tell Blue. Too personal.

"Shiro is my inner hollow. After the war I couldn't hear him, I thought he disappeared with my powers. I was weird to admit to your enemies that you were powerless, but I had a strange feeling I could tell them, that Grimmjow, of all people, would protect me, that he won't let a thing hurt me.

I didn't know why I felt like that, I just did, and it kind of freaked me out.

They both looked more relaxed "so that inner hollow of yours… how come he started to talk to you now?" asked Szayel, he and Grimmjow looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. I took a big breath

"I could ask him if you want…" I mumbled, and they both nodded.

*you heard they, why didn't you?* I asked Shiro in my head, I could hear him sigh, and then there was a small silence *Shiro?* I asked and he sighed again.

*ok, ok I'll tell you lot* his voice was tired, I didn't know what I should do to cheer him up, he was a part of me, like I was a part of him, I thought he would be happy now that we both could talk to each other again.

*say ichi, can I use your mouth so you won't have to say everything I say all over again?* I nodded mentally

*just a sec* I told him, "Shiro said he would tell as all, he's going to talk though me now, ok?" I said to the other Arrancar in the room, they looked surprised, I didn't know it was for the fact that Shiro could use my body, or me allowing him to use it.

Anyways, they both nodded, looking nervous, I nodded to them back, and Shiro started to talk.

"Hi! 'm Shirosaki! Call me Shiro for short!" he used my voice, and I sighed mentally. I knew he was going to make some trouble now, that he was free after all that time, but frankly I didn't care.

The others looked like someone smacked them in the face, kind of funny if you asked me, Shiro though the same.

It took them some time to recover but when they did Shiro continued with the explanation, I could feel he didn't want to do it, I mean tell us, but he will anyways, that's just the kind of hollow he was.

"well, I know who you are" he said to them both, "ya're, Szayel" he pointed on the pinketee, "and ya're, Grimmjow" he smiled to the one who STILL carried us, "and even though I'm really flattered kitty, I don't need you to carry me right now, 'm no Ichigo" he said and the blue Arrancar let go of me and Shiro took a look around the room.

He spotted a chair and set on it, legs far apart from each other.

"Well, where to start… I could at the point of that ichi lost his powers, or the moment you," he pointed at Grimmjow "Blue came to know Ichigo."

'What the hell is Shiro talking about?' I thought, it was weird, and…

Could it be that Grimmjow… is none other then Blue?

No way!

* * *

**~ Grimmjow ~**

* * *

"Take me back" Ichigo said, looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked at him with soft eyes, I was going to say ok, but then Szayel come close to me and whispered something in my ear.

"I wouldn't do it Grimmjow… letting him go, I mean…, Ichigo is really sick, I think it may be some sort of after effect of losing his powers. Anyways I would want you to keep him here, I want to keep an eye on him, it could affect him at a life and death kind of way" he said with a serious voice.

My eyes widened and I looked at Ichigo with a worried expression, "what?" he said with a worried look of his own.

I couldn't tell him the true, if I said it, will be like admitting that I believed that, which I didn't, I couldn't…

Didn't want to anyways, I couldn't let him go now…

"Szayel just told me something very disturbing…" I said while looking at the little orangetee.

We were so close to each other, and he was staring at me with a look that practically screamed Delicate. Well with him being sick, it's kinda goes hand in hand, no?

I could feel the warmth that came from him, and then he blushed.

"…asshole!" I was too into my thoughts that I didn't hear what he said, but then without a second thought on his side, he started struggling, wanting me to let him go.

And then he suddenly stopped.

I got kind of scared, was it part of the after effect? Will it be taking him from me? Please no… I pulled him closer to me.

"Shiro?! Is that really you?! Where are you?!" he called suddenly.

Now I was like super worried, and… who was that Shiro person, Competition?

I was going to growl my discomfort, but then he looked at me again and I could see something in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I decided to let him explain.

"Ichigo…? Are you feeling all right?" I asked him, he nodded and blushed, looking embarrassed and cute.

Really cute.

I had to remind myself that he's sick… if I didn't I might have jumped him that second and that moment.

"Just heard Shiro's voice, his back for some reason" I knew he tried to explain it the best he could, but I still didn't know who that Shiro fella was, or where he was for that matter, I stared at him as if he lost his mind, I was really starting to consider it.

Then he looked like he finally understood we didn't know who the hell he was talking about.

"Shiro is my inner hollow. After the war I couldn't hear him, I thought he disappeared with my powers".

I think we both looked more relaxed "so that inner hollow of yours… how come he started to talk to you now?" Szayel and I asked Ichigo. MY Ichigo. I didn't like it that Szayel took this kind of interest in him, or well any kind of interest.

I looked at ichi with curiosity in my eyes. He took a big breath before answering, he was a little uncomfortable, but it's only understandable.

"I could ask him if you want…" he mumbled angrily, but we both saw that he wanted to know to, he was so adorable!

We both nodded.

Ichigo closed his eyes and his breaths evened. After a few seconds he opened them and looked at me with brown chocolate eyes.

"Shiro said he would tell as all, he's going to talk though me now, ok?" Ichi said to us smiling, he too obviously wanted to know, we both nodded. Looking nervous, he nodded to us back, and then Shiro started to talk.

OOO

Speaking with Shiro would be the second's weirdest things that ever happened to me in my life, the first reserved to having my ass kicked by my ichi-berry.

The first thing you need to know about Shiro is that he's a badmouthed hollow, and seeing my Ichigo talking like that can make anyone feel uncomfortable.

I didn't know what I was going into when the brown eyes turned gold, and the white was replaced with the black, but I had a feeling I won't like it.

Not one bit.

but let's start at the beginning…

We knew it was him because one, he had a different voice, and two, he talked nothing like my ichi…

"Hi!, 'm Shirosaki! Call me Shiro for short!"

"Well, I know who you are" he said to us, I didn't know how he knew me, but I didn't care, he was part of my little strawberry, and as such he got my full support.

"you are Szayel" he pointed at Szayel, I knew that now he would say my name, and then a funny thought struck me, what if he knew I was blue?

"And you are Grimmjow" he smiled to me.

No, that can't be true, I tried to convince myself.

"Even though I'm really flattered kitty, I don't need you to carry me right now, 'm no Ichigo" he said and I let go of them.

I think it's them, it was really confusing, after all they were two in the same body…

Shiro took a look around the room, and spotted a chair. Happily he walked towards it and set on it, legs far apart from each other.

I wanted to close them for him, or push something between them, whichever will come first… I didn't care.

"Well, where to start… I can start at the point where ichi lost his powers, or the moment, you" he pointed at me "Blue, came to know Ichigo."

Fuck…

Did he just say what I think he just said?

And again, fuck!

Why me…

* * *

**~ Ichigo ~**

* * *

Ok, did Shiro just say that Grimmjow is Blue?

And if he did, then why?

After all it was literally impossible, something so unreal that… that… I don't even know what to think anymore! If Shiro wasn't in control now I would have fainted already from all the thinking, but Shiro didn't really give me time to take back the control, he just kept on talking…

Annoying replica…

"well you see, after the fight with Aizen, ichi's power's kind of got a bit crazy, it started looking for me and the old man, and even tried to kill me, almost seceded, but I was smarter and lived" the stupid replica didn't stop talking, I think he enjoyed all of this, that ego-maniac.

I could see Grimmjow through my eyes just fine, the replica looked at him, probably to anger me…

I could JUST feel his smile widen.

"I was weak, and getting weaker by the day, ichi had no power, and I couldn't eat any kind of soul. I was dying." All looked at Shiro, even me, even though I was in the same body as him, his voice was really sad and paranoid, "if I died ichi would be in trouble, there are… after effects for the technique he used to finish off Aizen… deadly ones…" he sighed, "I had only one week to live when our kitty-cat here finally came to contact with ichi…"

I looked at Grimmjow, so he really was…

"I started sucking energy from him, I was getting stronger, but something started getting wrong, really wrong about last week, and ichi is now in danger, I think something is forcing me out of his body…" he said and looked at both of the Arrancar.

They looked really shocked, but not really surprised.

"I kind of realized that when I saw him, Shiro-san" said Szayel with respect in his voice, it was rare to hear the pinketee talking respectively to someone, even for me.

"So, do you have any idea what's causing it?" Shiro said worried, it felt like they forgot that I was here.

I could hear them just fine, and for some reason they kept saying that I had this strange disease, which I couldn't have, I would have known, I…

…I wanted to cry, Grimmjow was Blue, I was sick with some unknown disease, and I was practically stacked here!

I don't know what I should do…

"Can I talk to him...", I heard Blue voice; it was defiantly Blue's voice. How did I not see it before now… Shiro nodded and I could feel the control come back to me, I didn't want it, I wanted to hide until I could understand all of it, I didn't want to face it… even if he was Blue…

"Hey berry head… you there?" he asked me with a concerned voice, I did nothing "can you hear me?" wanted to roll my eyes and kick him in his privates, but my body wouldn't respond.

I could feel s few tears running down my cheek, I'm in shock.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry," he said with a shaken voice "I didn't mean to lie to you, I just didn't want you to know I was Grimmjow, if you knew…" so the bastard didn't want me to know, ha?

"And after I fell in love with you… how I could say that, I knew that you'll hate me, please Ichigo, forgive me, I… I… please…?"

I slapped him.

"All this time…" I said my anger busting "all of this time you LIED to me, you…you… I trusted you! You gook for nothing piece of lying son of ! #$#^ % #$" I screamed the last part.

Grimmjow looked hurt, I hurt him…

"Sorry" his voice was soft and I could barely hear it, he closed his eyes, he then turned away from me "I'm sorry, I, I will go now…" but instead of satisfaction, for some reason, I felt fear.

I had a feeling that if I let him go now I'll never see him again, that I could never say 'I'm sorry' to him, and that I would never hear his voice again, or see him smile.

I panicked.

I caught his arm, and turned him back to me "don't you dare go…! After all you did to me, you better never leave me! Ever!" I said

and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: what's wrong?**

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I…?**

* * *

**Me: ok I think I really like this chapter, what about you?**

**Ichigo: how dare you…?**

**Grimmjow****: YOU, YOU!**

**Me: ****what?**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you did that to me!**

**Me: don't be like that, Grimm saved you didn't he?**

**Grimmjow: I did, but I could have failed…**

**Me: you couldn't fail because I wouldn't let you**

**Ichigo: I think she has god complex**

**Grimmjow: agreed**

* * *

**~ Grimmjow ~**

* * *

"Hey berry head… you there?" my voice was concerned, and while I looked at the red head I got even more concerned. Ichigo didn't respond, it seemed he was ignoring me, I didn't like that. After all he was _**my**_ berry…

"Can you hear me?" he was in shock, probably, and didn't and still wouldn't move.

I growled. I was getting pissed, I knew that it must have been a shock, but still, I didn't understand. I am blue. He is sick. Shiro (whoever he is) is back. That's all that he learned today. It couldn't be that much of a surprise.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't want you to know I was Grimmjow, if you knew you would have hated me. Ichigo, Snap out of it"

He slapped me.

"All this time…" he said crying, he looked at me with his big eyes, big brown chocolate eyes, and I didn't know what to do, "all of this time! You lied to me. You…you… I trusted you!" he looked at me downright angry.

It probably would have been less hurtful if someone would have just killed me on the spot.

I was angry and frustrated. I never really wanted him to know because… well this. I was supposed to watch him, protect him until he was strong enough, go back to Hondo Mondo, wait until he was strong for our rematch, fight him, win and claim him to myself.

This, I didn't know what to do with this.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He felt betrayed, and in truth he was. I did lie to him.

What kind of alpha male I am, letting my small beta feel like that. The stupid type, obviously.

I sighed.

I knew I was wrong.

"Sorry" I said in a soft voice then closed my eyes. I turned away from him. I'm not worthy of him. I feel like such a loser. I'm supposed to Grimmjow! The awesome-st hollow in all of Hondo Mondo. Strongest. Smartest. King amongst kings! But I still was no good when it came to the one I wanted to mate with.

I didn't get it at all.

"I'm sorry, I, I will go now…" I said swallowing my pride.

I was going to go away, I didn't know if I will ever come back, I just didn't want to hurt him…

But then he caught my arm.

His hands firm and his hold was desperate, he turned me back to him and looked at me with pleading eyes

He said something but I couldn't hear what he said because I was too focused on his lips against mine. And what a sweet kiss it was.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he surprisingly granted. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of him. The cute red head moaned with pleasure.

"Um ... I hope you remember where you are ..." Said Szayel not in a bored tone, staring at us with that creepy smile of his while licking his lips, and I briefly considered whether I should or not listen to the pinketee.

Ichigo broke the kiss, his face flushed.  
"Well now it seems we know, four eyes" I said a bit disappointed, but I reminded myself of the fact (that I still think is impossible in every-way there is in this universe) that Ichigo is mine!

"I'd like to do some tests..." Szayel said with a winning creepy smile to Ichigo, you could see on his face that he felt like he just got a surprise present even though he has done nothing at all to earn it, I really wanted to hit him, but I needed his brain working, and him willing, so that will be a bad idea.

I closed my eyes thinking and then opened them. There was nothing to think about, and I knew that.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I rolled my eyes. I had to stay with them if I didn't want my Ichigo, to become one of this scientist's experiments. I sighed, knowing I had no choice.  
"Okay. But I'm staying here to make sure you behave," I said smiling, and stuck another kiss to my shinigami. Ichigo blushed, and immediately looked on the floor peering at me - he was so cute!  
I helped him go to bed at the end of the room, the one by the window, where Szayel handles all his patients, Ichigo sitting there waiting for the unknown.

Szayel took on a satisfied smiled, approaching me and Ichigo as he adjusted his glasses. That moment I felt a strike of fear as the pink haired freak smiled that too big smile of his while laughing insanely.

Immediately I put more presser in the room, just to make sure he WILL behave. He sighed, getting the message, and nodded in understanding.

"Ok Ichigo, I need to lie down, so I can check what's wrong with you ..." Said Szayel as he passed me and stood right in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and lay down on the bed so that Szayel could check to see was wrong with him. The test was a long one, the pink bastard used all sorts of instruments that he invented, and all of them look downright creepy, like their inventor. The creep looked and studied all of my ichi, every inches and inches of my shinigami, and then he sighed.

"poor thing" the pink haired soon to be dead guy said in a sad tone.

I growled.  
"His body is rejecting his inner Hollow ..." He said, shaking his head and looked back to the orangetee, "and apart from that, the poor ting really has a different disease too, like Shiro said, if they would part I'm not sure he's going to survive this ..."  
"Can you do anything about it...?" Asked the frightened voice of my Ichigo, Szayel nodded slowly, thinking about all sorts of possibilities he could try.

His smile turned creepy again, and for some weird reason he also got a nose bleed…

"I can make Shiro stay in your body until we find a cure... for whatever 'disease' you have..." He took a deep breath "but it will take time, I do not know what the tiniest thing about your illness, I just know it's very dangerous for your physical condition... I'm not even sure you will die. You could also have a continued existence with a life long suffering burning in your soul. To know more I need to run more tests. This is not enough"

Ichigo nodded "so we'll just…"

He started shaking.

"Ichigo?!" I called worried, he was shaking uncontrollably now, something was wrong, I looked at Szayel, which for some reason looked horrified.

"No…" the pink dude whispered.

"Szayel, tell me what's happening to Ichigo!" I demanded forcibly, he looked at me with pained eyes.

"It's too late; his body is rejecting the hollow…"

No!

Not now! I will not lose him, I just got him! He's mine and I WILL fight to keep him by my side!

I let out a battle roar, and hold Ichigo in my arms, injecting Ichigo with my spiritual energy, covering him with it, and calming his own.

"You will be alright ichi, I will protect you from anything in this world, as long as you will let me" I hugged the smaller boy in my arms, and took a long deep sniff of his scent, he smelled like strawberries…

Ichigo… I won't let you die. Not before me…

* * *

you probably hate me right now... but really it just felt right to finish it there...

now for the important part! i mostly have the next chapter ready, so, here's the deal! all you my dear readers have to do is to write me a review that answers the next Q! those that i will like their answer will get the previlage of write one sentance! one! that dear ichigo will say in next chapter! so make your sentences good and funny! well here's the Q:

1)do you want ichigo to bottom and why!

2)will pinky mess up some 'test' and give ichigo something that will change him? if yes to what!

3)do you want shiro to stay within ichigo or to get out! yes, no, and why!

well that's all, i really hope you enjoyed the reading!

leave a reivew! it will help me update faster!


End file.
